deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Facetheslayer/Joint Ops: Round 9: BSAA (Resident Evil 5) vs. S.O.R.T. (Dino Crisis)
The BSAA! West African force, who fights off the Umbrella Corporation's B.O.W.s, and ended their sinister reign! S.O.R.T.! The deadly secretive force, who were teh first to respond to the Third Energy Crisis, and saved millions! Who? Is? DEADLIEST?! Our Panel of experts will decide, using the latest of scientific gadgets, and data! No rules! No mercy! Only Survival of the Strongest! Who will be.... the deadliest warrior?! Tale of the Tape (Since both are made by Capcom, we'll say they cross-trained) Weaponry Used Debating... While we both want this to go a certain way, FTS will take the side of S.O.R.T., while AN will take the side of the BSAA. The BSAA should come up victorious, solely because they have universal training to fight foes. The BSAA is also what finally defeated the evil Umbrella Corporation. The BSAA also have more well rounded weapon, in my own opinion. Maybe so, but S.O.R.T. are easily the deadlier warrior. Want facts? Okay, in an african village of mutated natives with pie wrenches, and machetes, all but four of twelve men lived.... on Ibis Island, which was filled with velociraptors, T-Rex, and all kinds of killer lizards, 3 of 5 survived. That alone shows that the S.O.R.T. squad are better fighters, and more likely to survive. Not to mention, S.O.R.T. has mroe armor, and weapons taht can pack a bigger punch, such as the Type 69, and the G3. Final Fight This fight will end on Friday, Feb. 11th. Please vote, and ESPECIALLY post comments. I want a good debate. BSAA file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png S.O.R.T. file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png In the village of Kijuju, in Africa, The forces of the BSAA had just wiped out a good amount of the infected villagers. The leader Josh Stone, along with Sheva Alomar, Kirk Mathison, Reynard Fisher, and Dave Johnson scout the area, trying to find the the terminal to the security gate, which is blocking off the entrance to the Tricell corporation building. Sheva holds an Ithaca Model 37 along with Kirk, as Josh has a SIG SG, as does Reynard, and Dave. Meanwhile, arriving via Huey Helicopter after an aireal strike against velociraptors, S.O.R.T. operatives arrive on the scene. The leader Gail, Rick, Tom, Cooper, and a pilot fly in and land and emerge with weapons. Gail carries an H&K G3A3, as does Rick. Meanwhile, Tom has a Franchi PA8, Cooper carries the H&K Type 69A1, and the Pilot is armed with just a glock-34. Both forces meet in the middle of an abandoned oil refinery, as neither side knew of the other, as Gail shouted "Hostiles!", as the S.O.R.T. squad opened fire, as did the BSAA. The S.O.R.T. pilot was shot up first by Josh's SIG SG, and at the same time, Gail managed to shoot Reynard full of rounds, as the BSAA group began to retreat, while S.O.R.T. forces were in pursuit. file:blue.png file:red.png (4-4) As the BSAA forces were in retreat, as Sheva and Josh split up from the other two BSAA officers who traveled at the other fork. Gail and Cooper went down the left path, which was made from some huge cargo boxes, while Rick and Tom went on the right path. They ended up in the middle of a firefight, as Tom blasted Kirk with a shotgun, after Kirk turned the corner, and tried to do so to him. file:red.png (3-4) Rick covered Tom's back, as they were about to move out into the open. Dave awaited, and got the crosshairs of his SIG SG on Tom's head and does a perfect headshot to him. file:blue.png (3-3) Rick was suprised, as he ran avoiding fire, until Johnson ran out of ammunition. Rick aimed and placed three well placed shots to Dave's chest, as he fell from the cargo boxes he was perched on. "Alright!" He says, patting himself on the back, as he heads back, after hearing a huge blast. file:red.png (2-3) Meanwhile, as the firefight between Rick and Dave was happening, Sheva and Josh Stone were fleeing. As the path ends, Sheva places a proximity bomb in the middle of the small hallway that was made, as they exit to the other end, waiting for them to funnel out. Cooper, with Gail behind him, weapon perched up ready for combat, as suddenly Cooper had gotten too close to Sheva's proximity bomb. file:blue.png (2-2) Gail and Josh started to shoot out with their assualt rifles, as both were wounded, however, Gail fell down, feigning a hard wound, as he heard Rick coming to save them. Rick placed a fatal, but slow death causing shot, however, Josh unloaded the rest of his clip into Rick. file:blue.png (2-1) Gail's fake death was convincing enough, as he grabbed Cooper's H&K Tpe 69A1, and fired it, as the explosive force was enough to remove Josh's right leg, and kill him. file:red.png (1-1) "JOSH!!!!" Sheva screamed, as she fired a slug from her Ithaca Model 37 at Gail, however, it ran dry, from the earlier fight with the Uruboros. "He was a fine soldier... but I've got to finish this mission." Gail says, drawing his Glock-34 as Sheva says to him... "Regina was right. You are an asshole." She says, as she moves before he shot at the nick of time, and started to run through the twisted and turns of this massive oil refinery, as the S.O.R.T. captain is in pursuit. Sheva hides behind a small indention inside some boxes, as Gail hold shis stunrod below his pistol, like a tactical knife. Sheva reached for her handgun, and Kukri at the same time, as she was about to lunge out after him. She pointed her Beretta at his head, however, he struck her with the stunrod, as she screamed and fell over, dropping her pistol, and landing on her back. Gail aimed his Glock down to her, however, she kicked it out of his hands with every ounce of her strength, and rolled away before getting up. Sheva drawn her blade, and clashed against Gail's stunrod, as the two drawn blades, in a small knife fight, out in an open area. The uniquely curved knife had clashed with the stunrod, and did not hurt Sheva, as she went low, and slashed Gail's thigh. She saw an opportunity, and jumped back, gettign her Beretta back in her hands, as Gail tried to rush her for another hit of hsi stunrod, as she slashed his other thigh, makign Gail fall to his knees. Sheva pointed her handgun at the back of Gail's head and executed him, causing Gail to fall over dead. file:blue.png (1-0) Sheva looked over at her officer and shed a tear, before gettign hsi communication device, and calling for an extraction for herself. 'Winner: BSAA ' Expert's Opinion: While I personally don't agree with the results, the BSAA came out on top, simply because they have extensive training every day, where as S.O.R.T. is only called out in the most hazardous of jobs. Category:Blog posts